kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
Ceres
Ceres is the goddess of nature for the Realm of Eldritch and Etheria, and apparently in Daventry as well. She is the wife of Attis, both are immortal humans. Background She is Mother Nature. She lives in the Bountiful Woods. Cursed and turned into the Mother Oak by Malicia with an iron stake nailed in her root to hurt her eternally. Eventually redeemed by Valanice. She is also called the Lady of the Forest, and Lady of the Flowers. As the Lady of Spring she is responsible for bringing the warmth of spring, which melts the snow, ice and frosts of winter in the Realm of Eldritch. This warmth was able to melt the ice trapping Lady MabKQC, 4th Edition, 389, 390 She Mother Nature, herself for apparently both Eldritch and the world of Daventry.KQC4E, pg 349"...Ceres--Mother Nature herself." Although her range of influence seems mainly focused on the region of the Bountiful Woods, but also reaches in the Dreamland. Her power appears to mainly to influence the coming of spring in Eldritch (in a similar fashion to Ahi'aorina in lands near Daventry). It is said that humans of world of Daventry (Earth) are always trying to defy Mother NatureNarrator (KQ3):"", making them pretty stupid creatures. The animals are much more in tune with her powers. The Druids of the Green Isles revere one known as Mother Earth who may or may not be another name for Mother Nature. Titles *Mother Nature *Lady of Spring *Lady of the Forest *Lady of the Flowers Behind the scenes She is based on several different mythic archtypes and legends, including greek, celtic, and others. She is based on two prominent ideas of Ceres and Mother Nature (the "earth mother" a concept utilized in many different cultures). Ceres is the Roman goddess of earth, nature, farming and harvesting. She is also the etymological origin of the word 'cereal'. To the Greeks she was known as Demeter. She is the one charge of spring in the Realm of Eldritch in much the same way that Culatha controls the spring in the lands of Daventry, Old Wood and the surrounding lands in the world of Daventry. She is described as being human (albeit an immortal human) in King's Quest Companion and KQ7: Authorized Guide. Although she certainly sees herself above humanity as she calls Rosella and Valanice 'children of humanity'. and 'sweet human'. Ceres is not actually ever specifically referred to as a fairy in the game or the novelization, and is actually land bound (her jurisdiction is mainly limited to the Bountiful Woods). She and Attis also seem to look at the faerie nobles of the high court of Etheria as being greater in power than them. This may suggest that they are only immortal humans and not faeries. The fish in KQ3 refer to Mother Nature"Well, humans are pretty stupid creatures. They're always trying to defy Mother Nature." It is unclear if the Mother Earth and Mother Nature are connected or not. She is voiced by Carol Bach y Rita who also voices Valanice. References Category:Legendary characters Category:Characters (KQ3) Category:Characters (KQ7) Category:Ladies Category:Humans Category:Demigods Category:Romans Category:Reoccuring Characters Category:Mothers Category:Immortals